Metropolis, Part I: The Miracle & The Sleeper
by i Metropolis
Summary: This is my fan fiction take on Dream Theater's song and album "Metropolis". I have loved this story since I learned of it, and thought about doing a fanfiction reboot. Part One is short story format. Part Two is now complete and is be quite a bit longer.
1. Disclaimer

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Zero**_

_Disclaimer_

_From the Author:_

_I am going to say this now, and once: the band __**Dream Theater **__is responsible for the original story, and many of the lines in this story. I felt it needed to be spread more, and I have always wanted to see this developed into another medium of storytelling, rather than only music. That is why I wrote this. Part Two is largely based on __**Dream Theater's **__album _Metropolis, Part II: Scenes From A Memory. _Part One is based on the lyrics of the song _Metropolis, Part I: The Miracle & The Sleeper, _but the story is majorly mine. Part One was written about the founding of Rome, but Part Two was a story developed later. This is, to my knowledge, the first time someone has put the same story to both parts. Words will not only be borrowed from Metropolis, but other __**Dream Theater **__projects that influenced the story._

_ While much of the wording and work is my own, I am saying this now so that no one can accuse me of stealing or plagiarism. All rights to the original story of Part Two, and all characters, are property of __**Dream Theater **__and Mike Portnoy._ _Respective lines are property of their owners._


	2. The Smile of Dawn

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part One**_

_The Miracle & The Sleeper_

**Chapter One**

The Smile of Dawn

May 1983, Metropolis

The Smile of Dawn arrived early May. A young child lay in bed, afraid to dream. Nightmares torment him. Every time his family comes close to this city, Metropolis, the nightmares return. Looking out the window, he stares at the Moon. He hopes that the memories will leave his spirit soon. The Images and Words are running deep. He stares at the ceiling and tries not to think. The pictures that change, and he tries to link them again, but the image is gone. After enough time, the fear is overcome by exhaustion. A six year old boy can only expect to keep himself awake for so long. Nicholas fell asleep.

Nicholas finds himself in a bedroom, one that is not his own. There are three other entities with him. They never show their faces. A dark shroud covers them, always. He tries every night, he tries to see their face, but the shroud moves with him. But, this time, one of the entities notices him.

"Who are you, child?" the figure asks. The child prepares to answer, but he finds himself unable to speak. "It doesn't matter," the figure says, as he turns back to the other two, "Apathy is everywhere. No one gives me an answer anymore. No one appreciates the good things. My brother fails to appreciate _The Miracle._ He is a _Sleeper." _

The other male figure tries to speak, but Nicholas can't understand him. Nicholas tries to run out the door, but he can't move. It is as if he is part of the house. Not of the house, but of the Scene. He suddenly realizes he has taken the place of the female figure. The figure he can't understand, he must be _The Sleeper_ the other man was meaning. Nicholas tries to move, tries to speak, but the body he is in is unresponsive. It is like what is happening was predetermined, and Nicholas cannot change it.

Suddenly, _The Sleeper_ and the other man are fighting. Nicholas is now in an omnipotent position, like he is on the ceiling. While the men fight, Nicholas hears the woman crying, a man pleading for forgiveness, but he can't understand the words. The only words Nicholas can hear, is a man. _'What is he saying?'_

"Open your eyes, Nicholas!"

Nicholas rose up from his bed screaming. He cried, another night of terror. This was terror that Nicholas would never outgrow. And as he returned to the city, the nightmares would return. Nicholas became afraid to even come near _Metropolis_.


	3. Death Is The First Dance, Eternal

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part One**_

_The Miracle & The Sleeper_

**Chapter Two**

Death Is The First Dance, Eternal

13 April 2012, Decatur

"So, this man, we'll call him _The Miracle_, he is attacked by _The Sleeper,_ every time?"

"I am not sure. I never see how the struggle starts, or what even happens. It's all shrouded in the dream. This isn't the regular dream. I haven't had this one in years."

A 35 year old Nicholas lay on the couch in the office of his therapist, Dr. Moore, explaining the recurring nightmares that have haunted him since he was a child.

"Why do you think the dreams come?" Dr. Moore asked. He asked this question every visit. It made Nicholas question why he even came to see the good doctor.

"I tell you every visit, it's only when I go to Metropolis. Well, it was only when I went there. They are coming more often. Interrupting my normal dreams, now," Nicholas explained.

"How did your parents treat these nightmares?"

"My mother was comforting, though she never understood. Even when I explained to her nothing I did could stop the nightmares, she would tell me 'Nicholas, there is a miracle for each day that you try'. She told me the same kind of things when I broke up with my first girlfriend." Nicholas laughed at the thought. "'There's a new love that's born for each one that has died.' These kind of things never helped."

"Then how did you stave off the nightmares until you left the first time? Weren't you born in Metropolis?" Dr. Moore thought he was onto something here. The nerdy doctor, in his white coat, khakis, and all the turtle necks a psychologist would own, would give the impression of someone who would realize when a cause had an effect.

Nicholas adjusted himself, and sat up. He glanced over the shiny dome of the good doctor's head. _'How does a man get so bald?' _Nicholas thought to himself. A smirk formed on his face from the thought. "Yes, Doctor, I was. But, I also left before I was five."

"What did you do until then? Or did the nightmares not come before then?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was too young to remember them. Maybe I taught myself that there would be no one to call on when I was afraid. My father was religious, and taught us early that if we dream of the next world we'd find ourselves swimming in a lake of fire. He had a very kind heart."

Dr. Moore noticed the clock. "Well, that's our time this week, Nicholas."

Nicholas didn't feel like he had accomplished anything. "I know what you are thinking, Nick, but we'll make a breakthrough one of these days," the Doctor assured him.

"Yes, John, I am sure we will."

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot. I happened upon some extra tickets to that fancy comedy club. You think Amanda would be interested?"

"I'd take them but… Ehh, she is wanting to go visit her family this weekend. That's part of why I was so looking forward to this visit."

"Oh, right, they live in the city. Well, my advice for now," Moore offered while he opened the door for Nicholas, "Don't sleep there. Get a hotel outside the city, or just come home. Sorry I can't offer you more."

"I understand, John. I'll see you next week."

Nicholas walked out of the office, and up to the receptionist. She was a cheery young woman in her early twenties. "Same time next week?" she asked, chipperly. "Actually, I will be off work, so go ahead and move it a few hours to the left," Nicholas told her, checking his phone for messages. "Alright," she said, "You're all set. Have a good weekend, Mr. Anderson."

"Thanks, you too."

Nicholas sent a message back to his wife; "I am on my way home from my 'useless therapy' appointment." Amanda, Nicholas' wife, wasn't very fond of his need for therapy. Nor very fond of the fact he had nightmares that scared the hell out of him. She wanted a man that made her feel secure, and Nicholas wasn't able to do that. Not when he was terrified of dreams, things he knew weren't real. But, they _were_ real. At least, they were to him. The vivid images of these recurring nightmares were enough to terrify any man, but nobody could understand, not like Nicholas Anderson. They hadn't seen what he sees. And the dreams were getting worse. They used to only come when he was in Metropolis, but the dreams were starting to come back, in the manner they had surfaced back to him almost 30 years ago.


	4. Deceit Is The Second, Without End

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part One**_

_The Miracle & The Sleeper_

**Chapter Three**

Deceit Is the Second, Without End

13 April 2012, Decatur

Nicholas Anderson was a fit man, close to six feet tall, around 180 pounds. He had managed to stay fit, running, dieting, and taking care of his body. He was in a car accident that March that had seriously injured his back. He was on a medical leave from his work as an accountant until July, and had too much time on his hands. He spent his spare time that he wasn't working on his home, trying to learn more about psychology and dreams. Obviously, something that hit him pretty close to home.

Nicholas had short brown and black hair, combed upward on his head. His nose, short, and rounded perfectly, placed over his lips just right. He looked much younger than he was; almost as if he were in his own early twenties.

Amanda Anderson, Nicholas' wife, was a short, small woman. Shoulder length, straight brown hair, and beautiful bright blue eyes. She was only about five and a half feet tall, and just over 110 pounds. She enjoyed the fact her husband was so much larger than her; it gave her that feeling of safety a woman so desires. But, her desire for her husband was fading. Since his injury, he had been so obsessed with the dreams that had been returning to him. Amanda tried to assure Nicholas that he was simply dreaming because his mind was bored without work, but Nicholas tried so hard to convince her that this wasn't so.

Nicholas never told Amanda about the dreams he had as a child, until recently. The dreams were recurring, repetitive, and terrifying. They weren't terrifying because they were so violent, but because they seemed so real, and Nicholas always felt like part of him was dying during the dreams. They wouldn't let him sleep, not until he left Metropolis once and for all. He had developed a fear of the city because of this, and Amanda hated it. This wasn't just a discomfort; Nicholas was horrified by the idea of going to Metropolis. He had feinted a few times that they had come near the city, and Amanda felt like her big, strong protector, was becoming a coward.

Nicholas and Amanda had a son, Michael, when they were twenty. Five years ago, Michael was killed during a store robbery in Metropolis. On the way to bring his body home, was when Nicholas feinted on the way to Metropolis. And that was the moment Amanda started blaming her husband for Michael's death.

Nicholas pulled into the driveway of his home, a large white house. Nicholas walked into the study room, where Amanda was reading.

"So, how was your stupid 'session?'" she asked, condescending as hell.

"It went pretty good. I think we are making progress. Maybe just another week or two," Nicholas was lying out of his ass, and they both knew it.

"You aren't going to my parent's this weekend, are you?"

"You know I can't go back there… Not yet."

"Of course! Grow the fuck up, Nick. You are a man; dreams aren't going to hurt you!"

Nicholas felt ashamed, and couldn't bother to explain it to her.

"I am going to leave for my parents' tonight. You can take care of yourself I am sure. Sleep tight."


	5. A Scene From A Memory

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part One**_

_The Miracle & The Sleeper_

**Chapter Four**

A Scene From A Memory

14 April 2012, Decatur

In the wee hours of the morning, Nicholas finally fell into a deep, alcohol induced sleep. His dream began like it normally does; he knows he is in someone else's life. He shares their memories, but as soon as he awakens, they are all forgotten. He is in a pathway, gravel, surrounded by plants. Vines and grasses grow over the wooden fence to his left and right. Up the pathway is a sidewalk, leading up to a large yellow house. He walks up the path, and onto the porch. Without entering the home, Nicholas is somehow transported from his porch to a stairway inside the house.

There is a room at the top of the stairs. Every night he is drawn up to the room at the top. When he gets to the top of the stairs, the door refuses to open. Pulling on the door as hard as he can, when the door doesn't open, Nicholas begins to feel hopeless, and lost. He turns to walk back down the stairs, but the stairs are now a hallway. At the end of the hall is a mirror. He approaches the mirror, and sees not himself, but a young woman, in her teens. Every night her face gets a little clearer, but he can never remember what she looks like. The dark shroud of the dream clouds everything.

"Young girl, won't you tell me why I am here?" Nicholas asks her, every night. And every night it seems like the first time he has asked it. He can tell something is tearing at her soul. He doesn't know how he knows, but he can feel his soul tears with her. When he looks into her eyes, he sees a story never told. A mystery, and great sadness.

But, this night, of all nights, she speaks to him, and she cries out, "I just can't help myself, I feel like I'm going out of my head! Tear my soul into two; I'm not the one _The Sleeper_ thought he knew!"

"Who are you then?" Nicholas was finally able to ask.

"_Metropolis. _At least, that of it which you are afraid."

Right then, her image in the mirror is torn apart, the dream breaks apart like a thread being unraveled, and Nicholas finds himself in empty blackness. Then, he is back in the familiar bedroom. _The Miracle _and _The Sleeper_ are with him. The woman isn't there this time. _Metropolis_ isn't there. Without _Metropolis, _the brothers seem to love each other. Nicholas can't understand what they are saying, but they are happy. "They're happy," he says to himself.

"But," _Metropolis'_ voice interrupts, "Deceit is without end." With these words, _The Miracle _and _The Sleeper_ return to their regular struggle.

"Somewhere, like a scene from a memory, there is a picture worth a thousand words," _Metropolis_ tells Nicholas.

_The Miracle_ and _The Sleeper_ stop and stare at Nicholas. Their faces are un-shrouded, and he sees them for the first time.

"Face what you fear the most. Face _Metropolis_."

Suddenly, Nicholas is awake, sitting up in bed, sweating a cold sweat, and crying. He can't remember any of the faces from the dream.


	6. The Third Arrives

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part One**_

_The Miracle & The Sleeper_

**Chapter Five**

The Third Arrives…

20 April 2012, Decatur

"I think _Metropolis _is right, Nick," Dr. Moore persuaded, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I think _Metropolis _is you, or at least a personification of whatever it is you are afraid of. _The Miracle _and _The Sleeper_ are personifications of something that happened to you. What happened in your childhood that could be so traumatic?"

Nicholas thought hard for a moment. Maybe his dreams weren't as real as they seemed. Maybe they were a traumatic event trying to come to the surface. "I don't know," he finally concluded, "But, whatever happened, I must have repressed it. I can't think of anything that could create such horrible visions."

"You say visions, and not dreams. Curious choice of words," the Doctor pointed out.

"They aren't like dreams. They aren't fabricated. You know that. Whatever they are, they're based on an event. It's so…" Nicholas had to think for a moment, and then finally described the dreams as, "Surreal. It's like watching my life on a screen."

Dr. Moore began to write on his notepad. '_Finally,' _Nichols though, _'Some progress.'_ While writing, Moore began to explain what he was writing, "Nicholas, I met someone at a psychology conference that may be able to help you. Granted, his methods aren't widely accepted, but I mentioned your case to him, and he agreed to try to help." Dr. Moore handed Nicholas the sheet of paper. "This is his office address," he explained, "I already made you an appointment for Monday, 11 A.M. Sorry for not asking, but I knew you'd accept, and thought urgency was best."

"Thanks, doc, but what makes you think he can succeed where we haven't?"

"_Regression. _He's a hypnotherapist, Nicholas. Like I said, not very accepted, but he demonstrated it to me, and I believe it may help you. If nothing else, you won't fear your dreams as much."

With this, Dr. Moore stood up and prepared to walk Nicholas outside. "I appreciate it, John," Nicholas admitted, "I'll go see him."

"Good luck, Nicholas," Dr. Moore wished him on his way out. _"You'll need it," _he muttered afterward.


	7. The Dance of Eternity

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part One**_

_The Miracle & The Sleeper_

**Chapter Six**

The Dance of Eternity

22 April 2012, Decatur

_Journal of Nicholas Anderson _

As a child, I thought I could live without pain, without sorrow. As a man, my nightmares have caught up with me. I'm asleep and I'm so afraid.

Somewhere, like A Scene From A Memory, there's a picture of a thousand words. A living stage of faces before me, disappear, and never be heard from again.

22 April 2012, Decatur

Nicholas prepared himself for yet another horrible night. It was the night before his first Regression therapy, and was finding himself very anxious. His wife was already in bed, asleep since 7 P.M. It was now nearly midnight, and Nicholas, while exhausted, still did not want to sleep. Since she returned from her parents, Amanda had hardly spoken to Nicholas; there would be no comfort there when the nightmares came.

Exhaustion finally overtook his mind, and Nicholas fell into sleep. _Metropolis_ was waiting for him.

But, it wasn't the normal dream. _'Where am I now?' _Nicholas looked around. It was an office. There was ticking. Constant ticking. He was lying on a leather couch, and a faceless man sat up next to him, giving him instructions.

"_Close your eyes, and begin to relax… Deep breath… Slowly…"_

His words were fading in and out. Nicholas couldn't understand him anymore. And suddenly, in the style of all his dreams before, Nicholas was on the ceiling, watching his own life on the screen. But, someone was there with him this time. _Metropolis. _

_Metropolis_ looked at him, and when Nicholas tried to speak, she motioned for him to remain silent. "Before the leaves have fallen," she said, "Before we lock the doors, there must be the third and last dance. This one will last forever. Just keep my heart in your eyes, and we'll stay alive."

Nicholas was back on the couch, and _The Miracle_ was sitting up next to him, speaking to him.

"You will enter a safe place where nothing can harm you. _Metropolis _watches and thoughtfully smiles. She's taking you to your _Home._"

The light on the ceiling overtook Nicholas' body. His mind numbed and went blank. Nicholas felt as if he was younger. _Much_ younger. How old was he? _Who was he? Was he a she? Who was this? Someone approaching him… Her?_ A friend; someone that made her happy to see them. And her friend spoke to her, and it made her even happier, _"Hello, Victoria, so glad to see you, my friend." _


End file.
